Demons
by Macie Cage
Summary: Christophe and Gregory have been hired to do a little demon hunting luckly they have back up: Craig Tweek Kyle Stan Kenny and even Cartman. But the investigation gets turned upside down when the pair are kidnapped by the supposed demon herself. Warning Creek Gregstophe Style and an OC... and then theres Kenny and the Fatass.
1. Chapter 1

_okay i'm going to apologize right now for the horrible spelling grammar and formatting of this thing. Its my first South Park fanfiction and i hope its okay... enjoy? reviews are much appreciated. _

* * *

"I don't like eet Gregoree." the dark haired mercenary muttered.

"Nor do I, Mole." his blonde counterpart replied. They were making their way through the city using alleyways and back streets. It was about 11pm and the demon still hadn't appeared.

They had gotten called out to this godforsaken place due to a demon problem. Multiple murders in the area all by the same killer and a mysterious figure seen at every crime scene described as demonic and having super human powers.

The Mole sighed and spat out his finished cigarette before fishing another one out of his pocket and lighting it. Gregory gave him a look of disdain which the Frenchman ignored.

"Zis ees all a bunch of sheet. Let's go 'ome."

"We can't bail on this one, dear. Too many deaths." The Mole sighed, he had expected the answer and he wanted to catch this bastard too. Out of frustration he sped up his pace walking a step or two ahead of the Brit. A few steps later he heard a startled yelp come from his companion but he was too slow to turn and suddenly all was dark.

* * *

The Mole groaned as he came to his senses his head felt like it was about to split but he easily shoved the pain away.

"Sheet." he grumbled finding that his wrists were bound behind the back of the chair he was seated in. he opened his eyes and took in the dark, barren room. Completely made of stone with two small windows close to the ceiling that let in the sunlight. he blinked his hazel green eyes and shook his head to clear away the rest of the fog.

"Gregoree, mon amour, are you alright?" he called trying to locate his comrade. The blonde was tied in a similar fashion in a chair right next to his own and he cursed himself for not noticing sooner.

Gregory opened his eyes and blinked, trying to focus. "Yeah... I'm fine. What the bloody hell happened?!"

The Mole was about to answer when a voice came from behind them "Oh, you're awake." the voice was female and the tone was happy her accent hard to place because it seemed to be a mix of Russian Romanian French and British all at once or on different words. Both boys crained their heads back to look towards the stairs but the shadows kept the woman hidden.

"Who are you?" Gregory asked but the force behind his words made it a demand.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry." she stepped forward into a patch of sunlight that illuminated her left side the rest of her still nearly invisible in the shadows. "Christophe DeLorne, Gregory Yardale, I am Satania. Welcome to my temporary home."

Both boys froze and took a moment to take in their kidnapper. she was small and now that he thought about it she was probably about 18 one year behind Christophe and 2 behind Greg. Christophe took her profile; grey eyes dark brown long hair small frame dressed in a black t-shirt and cargo pants he couldn't make out the rest of her and his neck was starting to ache from being held at the awkward angle.

"I know all about you two." she said with a small, friendly smile.

"She's bluffing Chris, don't listen to her." Gregory said calmly. Christophe rolled his eyes and was about to tell his friend that he wasn't stupid when Satania spoke again

"I know that your relationship isn't strictly professional. I know where you live, your families, your histories."

"And?" Christophe sneered.

She glared at him "I know that not all of those scars are from carless mistakes and fights." Chris paled and fell silent, he couldn't even bring up a witty retort.

Gregory frowned "Christophe? what's she talking about?"

His opinion of the girl changed when she once again drew Gregory's attention and changed the subject. "Will you please listen to what I have to say?" She paused and when Gregory sighed in agreement she grinned "If you promise not to attack me or try to run away, i will show you to your room." before they could answer she added "oh, and I hid the sword and the shovel"

"Sheet!" Christophe growled his disproval and he could sense Gregory's displeasure as well.

Satisfied they wouldn't try to leave she drew two knives from her pocket and threw them, slicing through the ropes that held them. "Bring my knives when you come up. your things are on the bottom step." with that she disappeared

The boys shared a look when they had righted themselves and Gregory shrugged picking up and examining the knives she used. Christophe gathered their cell phones and com units. Handing Gregory his devices Christophe dialed Craig's number. It rang twice before it was picked up

"Where the hell have you been?" the monotone voice said from the other line.

Christophe sneered "Nice to see you too. We are fine but we might be a bit late. Stay at the safe 'ouse. Ze beetch caught us off guard and we have to hear what she 'as to say."

There was silence from the stoic then he spoke up "Our demon is female?"

Gregory snatched the phone from Christophe's hand "If we make it through the next hour alive we'll call you."


	2. Chapter 2

Craig frowned and stared at the now dead phone.

"Ack- C-Craig?" he looked over his shoulder at Tweek. The blonde coffee addict stuttered and shook slightly. But that was normal. "That was Gregory and the Mole." Craig stated. He was relieved and Tweek could see it in the way his shoulders relaxed for the first time since Gregory didn't check in the night before. Craig grunted and moved past his friend to sit on the couch.

This little safe haven was not his taste. Kitchen living room and dining room were all in the same room there were two bathrooms (which he was quite thankful for considering he was sharing the space with 6 other men.) and two bedrooms. Craig groaned just thinking about it. He didn't mind sleeping on mattresses on the floor but the fact he was stuck in a room with the Marsh kid and Kyle... he had finally moved Tweek to the couch so the blonde wouldn't have to put up with the other pair's late night make out sessions when they thought Craig and Tweek were asleep. he felt the couch dip ever so slightly with the weight of Tweek Tweak. Craig threw an arm around the smaller boy and pulled him close making the blonde give a startled shriek. Once he calmed down, however, he curled into his raven haired counterpart.

"I'm gonna yell for Kyle okay?" Craig said quietly to give the paranoid blonde warning before raising his voice "KYLE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE. and bring the other two." Tweek flinched at the volume but didn't freak out thanks to the warning. The read-headed jew came out with Stan and Kenny in tow. "What's wrong?" Kenny asked jumping to sit on Craig's other side leaving Kyle and Stan to stand in front of them. "I just received a call from Christophe." their eyes widened "He and Gregory have been captured by the demon. Who is now known to be female." Kenny's eyes widened further "Greg said he'd call if they made it through the next hour but i don't want to wait that long. Kenny, you me and Tweek are going in. Kyle i need you to track the cell phone."

Stan cleared his throat. Craig cast his emotionless gaze in the direction of the other black-haired male. "And you will be gearing us up and staying with Kyle."

Stan glared at him and was about to reply when Craig cut him off "If we don't make it out i want to know that you are still able to catch the bitch, got it?" Stan snapped his mouth shut and nodded. "Alright then, lets get to work."

* * *

Christophe and Gregory stood at the bottom of the stairs both wondering how long it would take for Craig to mobilize the team. Gregory sighed as Christophe pocketed the device and pecked the blonde's cheek before taking one of the two knives and heading up the stairs.

Satania was waiting for them, she had to have been because she opened the door right as they reached the top step. they had been completely silent! Christophe wanted to believe that she had been standing there but he had heard her approach. Too shocked to do much else the Frenchman took the mug of coffee she offered him and sat at the small table directly across from the basement door. Gregory sat down a few seconds later with a cup of tea. both men looked at each other with the same "what the hell?" kind of expression. Satania sat in the third chair by the wall and once again Christophe had a hard time making out details of her. it was like his eyes couldn't hold her form there were too many shadows. It was giving him even more of a headache. He had a sudden craving for a cigarette.

"Can I smoke in 'ere?" He asked. Gregory stared at him, open mouthed, did the Mole just ask permission to smoke?

Satania smiled and pulled a carton of cigarettes from one of her pockets along with a lighter, sliding both across the table towards the other brunette. He nodded his thanks, another thing that Gregory found to be utterly amazing.

"Please open the window though." she said and Christophe got up and went to the small window over the sink to open it. The kitchen was tiny. just the bare necessities and a coffee maker. She didn't even have a dishwasher. As far as Gregory could tell there were only two rooms maybe three on the first floor. the kitchen had a hallway that ran beside the stairs which would lead to another room and across the kitchen by the fridge was a door open to show a small bathroom. Three rooms including the bath. Christophe leaned against the counter staring out the window , the cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. Gregory smiled, his comrade was trying to figure out where they were. That would explain why he was so polite.

"You're still in the city." Satania said .Christophe turned around to stare at her. "I can't have your team getting lost. they should be here in about... 5 maybe 10 minutes. it would have taken much longer had i moved you outside the city."

Both boys reached for their phones only to find them gone.

_clunk, clunk_ one phone then the other was dropped on the table in front of the girl.

"Before I begin, I must insist on having everyone present."

Gregory and Christophe were pissed to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

Craig glared at the ground wondering how the hell they were gonna pull this off. None of the windows were big enough to fit through and there was only one door. "Damn it." he muttered tossing away the finished butt of his cigarette.

"Um, C-Craig? How are we going to-ack-get in?" Tweek shuffled nervously and Craig placed a hand on his thin shoulder to calm him. Craigs eyes widened and he faced the small blonde. Tweek was tall and lanky but very thin... "Tweek can you fit through those windows?" he asked pointing to the pair lowest to the ground that had to be to the basement. He assumed their friends would be kept there.

"Y-yeah, I think so..." He took a look at himself and repeated "Yeah I can." His mouth acquired a hard smile and Craig grinned. This alter ego of Tweek's was extremely useful.

"Kenny take off your parka." the other blonde hesitated only a moment before shedding the old orange thing revealing a lean form marred by bruises and scars. Craig flinched at the malnourished state of his friend but shook it off. Kenny knew that Craig wouldn't ask him to reveal his supposed weakness without reason.

"Climb up to the upstairs windows and get in from there. I'll take the door."

The blondes both nodded and Craig watched as Kenny started to climb using footholds that Craig hadn't even known were there. Tweek positioned himself at thed basement windows and when they were both in place they looked to Craig and at his nod all three advanced.

* * *

Gregory sat with his back against the wall watching Christophe go at her for the 12th time. Again she dodged and easily knocked the mercenary back.

"Sheet..." Christophe groaned taking his stance again. Right punch followed through with a kick, both were dodged, before he could come around again she was under his defenses and landing a sharp jab to his diaphragm knocking the wind out of the much bigger male. He pushed through it, left hook closely followed with a right kick. But she was never where she was expected to be. where most would dodge the punch by moving in range of the kick she ducked and rolled to his side springing out and kicking his knee forcing him to the ground. He couldn't keep his eyes on her it was like his vision just skimmed over her. Gregory shook his head and got to his feet.

"Stay zere Gregoree..." Christophe panted "I am going to beat 'er"

"Chris, move. You can't beat her in your current condition."

Satania stood with an easy stance waiting patiently. Before either boy could make a move she turned towards the door just as it was opened. None of them could see the entrance but Satania grinned like an excited child and made a gesture with her hand. The door slammed shut and a loud curse could be heard from the hallway.

"In the kitchen!" Satania called. Craig appeared in the kitchen gun aimed at her head. She was still grinning and walked right up to him. Craig was too confused to pull the trigger. The fuck was this girl doing? she didn't look like a demon... she punched him in the sternum. one hit and he was down and out for the count. Christophe paled, she'd been playing with him? A flash of blonde and Tweek was suddenly on top of her for the second it took to flip him over her shoulder and onto his back. She held him down with a foot on his chest and tilted her head to dodge the knife that was thrown at her head by Kenny then bent double to avoid the one thrown by Gregory .Christophe threw his with a smirk. She had nowhere else to go. She smiled as the knife stopped mid air three inches from her neck.

They all stared in open shock as she let the knife drop. She had a hard look to her eyes and the set of her mouth invited no more attacks as she stood and helped Tweek to his feet. She then went to Craig and placed a hand on his forehead. Tweek lunged forward but stopped short as Craig blinked his eyes open, their icy blue a stark contrast to his pale skin and dark hair. Tweek landed on his knees beside him and grabbed Craigs arm babbling "I am so sorry Craig i wasn't fast enough I couldn't help you I should've been faster and I lost so easily i'm so sorry I don't deserve to be on the team-coffee?" Satania smiled as she handed him the mug and patted his shoulder.

Craig glared at her. "Who the hell are you? Better question, _what_ the hell are you?"

She cocked her head to the side and it was like someone took away a screen. A pair of smoky blue wings spread from her back her feet were elongated like a cats and when she smiled shyly a pair of fangs came into view, Christophe thought he saw a flick of a tail behind her.

"Holy shit."

"Sweet Jesus"

"Bloody hell."

"Well I can't say I've seen that before."

Christophe just stared at her as Craig Tweek and even Gregory voiced their thoughts. She was staring at the ground and suddenly she became hard to see again the demonic features hidden by an illusion. She looked so sad...

"You zed you needed 'elp." Christophe said slowly.

She looked up at him and nodded. "I need you to find Damien Thorn."


End file.
